fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Harlan Wade
Harlan Wade (voiced by Grant Goodeve) is an elderly scientist who worked at Armacham Technology Corporation for decades. He pioneered the Origin project, and was also the one that initiated the shut-down of that very same project. He is the main antagonist of the series. Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Harlan Wade serves as the main antagonist near the end of the game. He is the man seen in the dream sequence at the very beginning of F.E.A.R., in which he states, "You will be a god among men", referring to the F.E.A.R. Point Man, the first "prototype" produced by Project Origin. In voicemails, Harlan Wade sides with Charles Habegger in his recommendation to suspend the Perseus project, saying in one message to an employee that they should listen to the "expert advice" they're being given. He is infuriated when Genevieve Aristide decides to reopen the original location of the Origin Facility after two decades of lockdown and is determined to keep her away from the Vault. Harlan goes to the Origin facility, where he shoots Norton Mapes when the younger man attempts to stop him from entering the Vault. At the end of the game, after hearing of the plans to destroy the Origin Facility outright, Harlan decides to release Alma Wade, remarking to the Point Man, "She has suffered enough, don't you think?". Harlan is immediately and gruesomely killed by Alma upon the opening of the Vault. He seems to have no intention of avoiding this, however, stating earlier, in a recorded video, that, "It is the way of men to make monsters...and it is the nature of monsters to destroy their makers." It is revealed at the end of F.E.A.R. that Harlan is Alma's father, (making him the Point Man's and Paxton Fettel's grandfather). He is something of an enigmatic character, and it is not clear how much guilt he feels for the horrible things Alma endured as part of Project Origin. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, he can be seen sitting in a corner of a cell during a hallucination at Auburn Hospital. An apparition pops up in front of the cell window if the Point Man looks at Wade for too long, closing the window. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Harlan is featured in flashbacks about Alma's early life and heard early in the game by Michael Becket, hinting at Alma's situation and the atrocities she would commit later during the game. Intel suggests that Harlan had quite the temper, and Alma would become almost catatonic with fear in his presence during these episodes. His death at Alma's hands is seen on a screen in Genevieve Aristide's safe room. F.E.A.R. 3 Harlan Wade plays an integral part of the game's story, and the collective memories of Alma and her sons seem to form a monster called the Creep - a creature that is out to kill Point Man and Fettel and even Alma fears. The Creep is the only memory of Harlan left. Despite the monstrous nature of the Creep, Wade remains a complex figure, as the true intentions of his abusive and cruel methods can not be fully discerned. Despite calling the Point Man a failure and a disappointment, he not only keeps him alive, but eventually has some influence in the Point Mans placement in the above top secret, beyond elite F.E.A.R. unit. And despite the massively bloody failure Fettel becomes, Wade not only doesn't have him killed or placed in a vault like Alma, he continues to have him raised and kept socialized as normal. In the end however, the truth of Harlan Wade and his choices and motivations will never be known. With the end of the Third Chapter, not only has Fettel eaten all of his coworkers, Alma destroyed all of his former facilities, and Armachem scrubbed all of his records and data, but with both his daughters dead, and the Creep destroyed, literally all meaningful memory of him has followed him to the grave. Trivia *Alma can be heard screaming, "I hate you Daddy!" in the initial stage of the first game. Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Wade Family